


Simple Gifts

by KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio)



Series: One Fixed Point [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, that's all it is it's just fluff, they ghey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: Kisses are great and all, but there are so many more ways Sorey wants to tell Mikleo that he loves him.Mikleo's just not sure what to make of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/gifts).



> Prompted by talesofsymphoniac, who was in the mood for some Sorey raining affection on Mikleo. 
> 
> I can't help but think affection comes in all sorts of different, cheesy ways--particularly when it comes from Sorey.

The thing about Sorey was this:  when Mikleo said he was a “romantic,” he meant it in every sense of the word.

Sorey was _hopelessly_ romantic.

Even in all the very little ways that Mikleo wasn’t sure what to do with.

For instance:  ever since they started dating, Mikleo would wake up in their dorm room to find random treasures hidden throughout their cluttered, homely mess of a living space. A rose would be laid on his shoulder to be found when he opened his eyes. A small bowl of chocolates that wasn’t there the night before would be suddenly placed on top of his bureau, or a post-it note would be stuck to the bathroom mirror that read in Sorey’s telltale scratchy pen, “You’re beautiful! I love you! You’re gonna do great today!”

And it wasn’t as if the little gifts were particularly bad or distasteful. It wasn’t as if Mikleo didn’t _like_ them, because he did.

But it was perhaps the unexpectedness of them that gave Mikleo pause.

After all, they had grown up together. He and Sorey had shared everything together from birth until adulthood. It seemed strange to Mikleo that that very same Sorey now, just because they were “together,” somehow felt compelled to gift him with these idle treats. Their relationship didn’t really _need_ that kind of thing.

They weren’t dating because Sorey would buy him gifts when he was in a good mood (which he sometimes did). They were dating because they liked each other.

At least, he thought that’s what it was.

“Sorey?”

“Hm?”

Sorey looked up from his laptop he lay in front of, feet kicking up aimlessly as he typed up an essay for his ancient civilizations class. He blinked at Mikleo who stood beside him with a curious frown on his face, wearing a pale blue oversized sweater that had an eye-catching knitting pattern across his chest.

In Mikleo’s hand was a rose.

“What’s this for?” his roommate asked, innocently enough.

A faint blush rose to Sorey’s cheeks. He hurriedly pushed himself upright and to his knees. His hands darted upward like they wished to take the rose from Mikleo and hide it, but he aborted the movement. He sat on his hands instead. “I—uh, what does it…look like?” he ventured. He bit his lip.

Mikleo frowned and looked to Sorey. “Well, it _looks_ like a rose. But that’s not what I asked. What’s it _for_?”

“It’s for you,” Sorey said honestly. His green eyes darted between red petals and amaranthine gems. “Do you like it?”

The corner of Mikleo’s mouth twitched upward at that. He had a feeling. He knelt down beside his boyfriend and held out the rose to him. Teasingly, he brushed the tip of the bud against Sorey’s cheek, catching on his feather earring with the movement. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t,” he admits quietly, eyes falling to the crimson of the flower. He blinked once and looked to his boyfriend again. “But why?”

Sorey’s blush deepened. He shrugged, but it was obvious he knew the answer. “Because I like…you…?” he said, awkwardly, like Mikleo was supposed to get it even though he didn’t.

Mikleo rolled his eyes. His long, slender fingers nimbly twirled the rose this way and that. “Yes, I know that. But.” He looked at the flower again. What was so confounding about it? Now _he_ had a hard time articulating the struggle. “Why a _rose_?”

Sorey’s embarrassment seemed to disappear with that single question. He snorted, and all of a sudden, now it was Mikleo’s turn for heat to flood his face, indignation swirling in his chest.

“It represents _love_ , ya dork,” Sorey muttered to him around a wide smile.

Mikleo huffed and patted the bud of the rose against Sorey’s knee in gentle reprimand. “Stop laughing at me. I _know_ that _._ ”

“Then why are you asking?”

“Because—“

Suddenly, Mikleo didn’t really know why, anymore.

His face turned a deeper red and Sorey just laughed. The fair-haired young man turned away to get up, embarrassed and uncomfortably warm, until he felt his partner lean forward towards him. He started when he could feel Sorey’s fingertips touch his cheek with surprising care. Bidden, Mikleo’s lavender eyes snapped to Sorey’s open greens.

There was something much softer about the way Sorey was looking at him now. Something almost mesmerizing.

“Is it really so hard to believe that _maybe_ I just wanna let you know I love you without having to tell you all the time?”

“What’s wrong with telling me all the time?” Mikleo found himself murmuring back.

“Not my point,” Sorey said coolly, easily deflecting Mikleo’s fears. Just as he always did.

Sorey raised his other hand to Mikleo’s other cheek as well, now tenderly framing his face. Grounding him.

“It’s okay to be given things, you know,” Sorey hummed. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Mikleo’s forehead, right above his mother’s golden circlet. “You don’t act this way when I come home with new books for you.”

“Yeah, but those are _books_ ,” Mikleo mumbled.

“And this is just a rose.”

Mikleo’s eyes drifted down to the flower in question again, enjoying the feel of Sorey’s warm hands on his cheeks. He blinked his eyes once just to feel his eyelashes brush against the pads of his palms.

Then, after a long thread of silence, Mikleo smiled. He looked up at Sorey. Gently, he brought up the gifted rose and touched his own chin with the bud.

The petals were soft against his skin.

“You’ve been waiting to do this kind of thing for me, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sorey admitted, his smile dissolving into a goofy grin as he leaned back and rested his hands on the futon cushion behind him. “Yeah, okay. I have. You got me there.”

“ _You’re_ the dork, then,” Mikleo muttered, just to prove his point.

But this time, he looked down at the rose in his hand with a certain kind of fondness that wasn’t there before. If it really was just another way Sorey had been looking forward to telling him _I love you_ when they finally started dating—then he supposed it was okay. He supposed he could live with it.

“Sorey?”

“Hm?”

Sorey turned back to his boyfriend again after turning his attention to his essay once more.

Mikleo greeted him with a chaste kiss. “Thank you,” he said softly as they parted.

Sorey followed him, leaning forward to deliver another kiss—one that lingered. One that promised and swore and even—Mikleo was amused to note—tasted like the chocolates that he thought, last he checked, were supposed to be for _him_.

“You’re welcome.”

Mikleo smiled and hummed and kissed him again.


End file.
